1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fish scalers. More specifically, it relates to an improved portable, rechargeable, and buoyant fish scaler assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,424 issued to Ralph Shults discloses a fish scaling device which is portable and is powered by a motor which uses a conventional battery. By contrast, the present invention is powered by rechargeable batteries and includes accessories allowing the batteries to be recharged from a wall outlet or a cigarette lighter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,229 issued to Neil Brophy discloses a fish scaling apparatus which has a two part assembly. A first part of the assembly contains a motor which is connected to drive a scaling head which is contained within the second part of the assembly. The assembly is relatively large and bulky and apparently not intended to be portable. By contrast, the present invention contemplates a portable assembly having a plurality of components which are easily contained within a buoyant carrying case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,558 issued to Rubio discloses a fish scaling tool which has a scaling head attachable to a drill. The scaling head is made of solid metal. By contrast, the device of the present invention has a metal covered scaling head with a hollow interior which allows for buoyancy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,372 issued to Till discloses a fish scaler having an open scaling head with a plurality of blades. By contrast, the device of the present invention has a metal covered scaling head with a hollow interior which allows for buoyancy.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.